A print server implemented to manage multiple printers, such as for a business or enterprise environment, can include third-party print plug-ins, such as print drivers, configuration modules, and print processors, that are provided by printer manufactures for the different types of printers. However, a large percentage of print system failures are caused by the print plug-ins, such as when print drivers are loaded in the same process space as the print spooler. The print plug-ins are loaded in the print spooler process space, and if one fails, will likely fail the print server so that all of the managed printers are unavailable or taken off-line. Failure of a print plug-in can cause immediate or subsequent process shutdown when illegal operations are performed or because of process corruption, such as accessing freed memory, overwriting valid memory utilized by another component, reading or writing protected memory, an access violation, a general protection fault, and the like.